I-War Ed
I-War Ed '''(Known on fanfiction.net as '''IWar Ed) is a fanfiction crossover in progress between Ed, Edd n Eddy and the long forgotten I-War series of space simulation games by Dr. Angryslacks. The story takes place in 2387, and is about the descendants of the original cul-de-sac kids trying to survive in the Batatas System after a recent and horrible event. *I-War Ed at Fanfiction.net Prolougue Excerpt from Chapter One: They came. Just like the reason they entered the cluster, they escaped problems that could not be solved, they wanted to make a living on the fringes of Known Space, they wanted independence. However, while the Megacorporations allowed them into the frontier, it was at a price. While many did pay off these debts and formed loosely held communities. These Freelancers had no one to hold them down from their dreams but are also targets from outlaws and those… who assault them only to leave destruction with no real gain. Then there are the Indentures, those who have yet to pay off the debts of the corporations and thus fettered by their sponsors to their habitats and workstations. It seemed no matter how hard the Indentures worked they were just below freedom. This was the way of life in the Gagarin Cluster and the seven star systems that composed it. Fomalhaut, Drake, Osprey, New Bavaria, Batatas, Owen's Star, and Ishime. Characters Primary Characters *'Ed' along with Eddy are two of the many miners assigned to harvest ore from asteroids in orbit of the gas giant Vampyre. He is wealthy enough to buy and wear his own clothes, which are very similar to his ancestor. While suffering from hereditary jaundice, he tends to do most of the work while his partner does the talking. He along with Eddy operate the Frog class light mining craft Evil King Tim. Which he personally dubbed "Evil Tim" *'Edd '(nicknamed Double D by Eddy for unknown reasons) is of course rather intelligent, yet this has yet to be realized due to him having to skim Vampyres atmosphere for gas. In contrast to his ancestor, Edd is rude and gets bored easily. Edd wears his family heirloom, a black ski hat that is centuries old. In Chapter One, he mentions of using to be a Junker. *'Eddy '''is Ed's partner in their mining assignments, due to him being poor before the event; he wears a standard Disposa-Suit issued by the Maas Corporation. While bored with his work, he finds it better than being with ''those things. He along with Ed operate the Frog class light mining craft Evil King Tim. *'Kevin '''Blackwell is the overseer of the Vampyre mining operation; while little is known of him personally, it is known he was a Second Lieutenant in the Navy prior to the events of the story. He enforces the operation as well aboard the Cutter class Corvette, ''Positive Spin. *'Jonny '''Benson was Captain of the Fomalhaut Law Enforcement Agency Florence Division prior to the attack. Currently; he along with his friend, a rotting piece of wood. Patrol the Batatas system in the Tariq class Patrol Combatant ''Legionnaire Chapters *Chapter One: Employment Ed and Eddy's trip to work and the immediate events that follow. *Chapter Two: Delivery Jonny and Plank receive a mission vital for the system. *Chapter Three: 50% complete Trivia *The planet of Vampyre; along with its moon Stoker, are refrences to the novel Dracula, and its author'' ''Bram Stoker. *The ''Legionnaire ''was orignally going to be named the ''Nasser, ''however due to the author's acute interest in a certain faction. It was promptly renamed. Category:Incomplete fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction